onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Bellamy
| jname = ベラミー | rname = Beramī | ename = Bellamy | first = Chapter 222; Episode 146 | affiliation = Donquixote Pirates; Bellamy Pirates (former) | occupation = Pirate; Captain (former) | epithet = Bellamy the Hyena, , Dressrosa's Bullet | birth = August 7th | jva = Wataru Takagi | 4kids eva = Andrew Rannells | Funi eva = Justin Cook | bounty = 195,000,000 | dfbackcolor = 4242FC | dftextcolor = BDBDF3 | dfname = Bane Bane no Mi | dfename = Boing-Boing Fruit (Viz); Spring-Spring Fruit (FUNimation) | dfmeaning = Spring | dftype = Paramecia }} is the captain of the Bellamy Pirates. When first introduced, he had a bounty of 55,000,000. This bounty had earned him a secondary nickname as the "Big-Time Rookie". He is the major antagonist of the Jaya Arc. After the timeskip, his bounty has increased to 195,000,000. Appearance Bellamy is a tall and darkly tanned man with unkempt blond hair. During the Jaya Arc he wore white pants, a green pirate sash with markings, and a pink sleeveless shirt with a navy blue pirate captain's coat over it. The coat tended to fall off whenever Bellamy used his spring-based jumping. He has a scar above his right eye, and has tattoos of eye-like designs on his arms. He has a trademark grin and sometimes sticks out his tongue in a sick fashion. After the timeskip, he now wears black sunglasses and bears a large scar across the left side of his face, presumably from Doflamingo's punishment. He has also dramatically bulked up in body size in comparison to before timeskip. He also has Donquixote Doflamingo's mark tattooed on his chest. Gallery Personality Bellamy is characterized as cruel, violent and vain. He is very arrogant and is highly confident in his own powers, but only against foes he thinks he could win against; which led to his eventual defeat at Monkey D. Luffy's hands, whom Bellamy thought was weak, not knowing that he had recently defeated a Shichibukai, Crocodile and obtained a new bounty of 100,000,000, before moving into Jaya. He loves to have an audience to witness his feats. Bellamy is ruthless, irrational and sadistic, as he attacked Roshio over a trivial matter and laughed at other people's misfortune. Like Donquixote Doflamingo, he heavily believes in the "New Age" and thinks it will soon come after what he calls the "Age of Dreams", in which people dream of finding One Piece and becoming the Pirate King. He seems to think of himself as a blessing to all pirates. His philosophy of the "New Age" had made him taunt and laugh at anyone who has grand dreams such as Luffy's; little did Bellamy knew that Doflamingo himself aspired to become Pirate King. Indeed, his cruelty is well known even in the New World, after Luffy defeated him. Bellamy's arrogance tends to get the better of his views of what the world has presented before him, evident when he dismissed the possibility that there was someone stronger than him during his stay at Jaya when the local drunk presented him and his crew with Luffy and Zoro's new bounties, and claimed them to be fakes. Bellamy earned his nickname from his trademark grin, constantly laughing, and his reputation for scavenging riches from other pirates, much like a hyena scavenges its food. He and Sarkies usually hunt down pirates that are weaker than them, and brutally beat them in a merciless fashion, then let the rest of the crew "pick up the trash", and then rob them of their treasures while mocking them. Like the rest of the crew, Bellamy misinterprets that a bounty represents a person's fighting level, causing him to believe he is fearsome despite his bounty is only a little higher than average to begin with, based on Grand Line standards. His crew does nothing whatsoever on their part to discourage that belief and even goes as far as giving him the nickname "Big-Time Rookie". As a result he seems to consider himself as destined for greatness. Despite his arrogance, Bellamy was shown to act cowardly when confronted by someone that he knows to be superior to him, as he kept begging Doflamingo for mercy, going as far as on his knees in front of a large group of spectators. The fact that Bellamy was willing to become an minion of a "Government dog" shows how much his pride was twisted. Relationships Crew Like their captain the Bellamy Pirates were attempting to usher in a "New Age" where pirates do not search for dream treasures like the One Piece and instead focus on the treasures around them, hoarding them from weaker Pirates. As a captain Bellamy was looking for strong pirates to join his cause. All the crew members admired Bellamy and called him a big-time rookie. Sarkies was proud of his captain and confident of his abilities. Even after Bellamy's defeat, Sarkies still believed Luffy's victory was by sheer luck, stubbornly refusing to accept that someone else can be stronger than his captain. When Bellamy was defeated, the rest of them, mainly the new pirates they recruited for their cause, scattered in a wild fashion, similar to a pack losing its leader, and had virtually no idea what to do, aside from fleeing. The only ones that remained were the primary crew members, not out of fury after seeing their captain defeated, but due to being appalled at the turn of events. Even Sarkies, the second-in-command, was in such a state of panic that he did not think straight upon his captain's downfall. When the top two were forced to fight each other, the rest of the crew did not do anything to stop them, due to fear and confusion. During his discussion with Luffy at Dressrosa Bellamy says that he lost his friends, referring to his crew. Donquixote Doflamingo Bellamy and his crew made and alliance with Donquixote Doflamingo. Having allied themselves under the Donquixote Pirates, the Bellamy Pirates used to bear a second jolly roger, their own and Doflamingo's. He had adopted Doflamingo's ideals. However, after hearing of Bellamy's defeat, Donquixote Doflamingo came to Mock Town and forced Sarkies to attack Bellamy, claiming that he dishonored his flag; as Doflamingo forced Sarkies to deal a finishing blow to Bellamy, he claimed that he has no use of the Bellamy Pirates under his wing, thus dismissing them. After the timeskip Bellamy was given another chance by Doflamingo for bringing gold pillar. He was given a chance to participate in Corrida Colosseum. It is revealed that Bellamy's prize for winning the tournament is a position as one of the leaders of the Donquixote Pirates. Enemies Straw Hat Pirates Luffy, Zoro, and Nami arrived in the town where Bellamy was, searching for information about the legendary Sky Island, which brings them into conflict with Bellamy. Bellamy wanted to see if Luffy was worthy of joining in on the New Age, but as soon as Nami asked for information on the island, he rejected that notion, and instead taunted them with the rest of his crew. However, despite the taunting getting rather violent, Luffy and Zoro chose not to fight back. After they left, Bellamy chose not to pursue them, thinking them to be weak. Bellamy heard that Montblanc Cricket had uncovered some gold, and as a result he decided to take it from him. Seeking revenge, Luffy ran back to town. When Luffy and Bellamy fought Luffy beat him in one punch.The pirates that Bellamy's crew managed to recruit ran off in terror, leaving the main Bellamy Pirates with their downed captain, utterly flabbergasted at Bellamy's defeat and unable to do anything against the perpetrator, and Luffy, having been left alone to retrieve the gold. His defeat was the reason that Doflamingo decided to punish Bellamy. At the Corrida Colosseum Bellamy recognized Luffy in spite of his disguise. Bellamy says he also no longer holds a grudge towards Luffy and vows to never laugh at him again. Saruyama Alliance While the Straw Hats were in Jaya's forest looking for a "South Bird", the Bellamy Pirates attacked, stealing their gold artifacts that acted as their only proof that the city existed. Angered, Luffy defeated Bellamy and returned the gold to Cricket, before they set off for the sky. Abilities and Powers Prior to the timeskip, Bellamy appeared to be an average fighter without the aid of his powers. He had enough strength to destroy a bar and he could easily toss a fully-grown man clean out of a window, but he lacked endurance and was knocked out by one single punch from Luffy. However he had enough talent to be handpicked by Doflamingo personally and he was capable of getting a bounty of 55,000,000, for which he was known as "The Big-Time Rookie" . Bellamy was not particularly intelligent, mainly relying on directions from his master Donquixote Doflamingo to make any true leaps in development. He typically used underhanded tactics to promote the infamy of himself and his crew by using deception, intimidation of civilians and battle handicaps to get his way. Much like the Shichibukai that he aligned with, Doflamingo, Bellamy Pirates took great pride in his strength, and felt that if he was strong enough to do something, there was no reason not to. He was highly dependent on his "Bane Bane no Mi", to the point of largely disregarding the rest of his physical attributes in favor of the "Devil Fruit" powers. Bellamy easily defeated Shoujou, with a bounty of 36,000,000, and Roshio, with a bounty of 42,000,000. Both fights were won thanks to his Bane Bane no Mi. He also had a misconception that the bounties represented the fighting level of a pirate, as he think that Monkey D. Luffy's 30,000,000 and the no-bounty Roronoa Zoro (before their updates were known) were no match for Bellamy's 55,000,000. As such, Bellamy arrogantly thought he was a more powerful pirate than he truly was. Even when the Straw Hat Pirates' new update appeared Bellamy thought they were fake, due to timing and the way Luffy and Zoro behaved during the bar "fight" earlier. When Doflamingo appeared to punish the crew for dishonoring his flag, he showed himself to be completely powerless next to him, as he forced Sarkies to attack Bellamy with his human puppeteering ability. However after the timeskip he was able to crush the head of another participant for the Mera Mera no Mi, who was presumably strong, this means he must have grown in strength, to the point of surviving in the New World. His strength had grown enough for Doflamingo to re-accept him into the Donquixote Family. Also during the timeskip, Bellamy's bounty rose to 195,000,000. When the fight in Block B started several competitors teamed up to take out Bellamy first. Devil Fruit Bellamy has eaten the Bane Bane no Mi, a Paramecia Devil Fruit that grants him the ability to turn his legs into springs, allowing him to jump with great speed, height and force, to the point of as though disappearing in front of the eyes of spectators. Whether the rest of the body can be changed to springs as well was unknown. Bellamy heavily relies on his Devil Fruit power in battle, to the point of thinking that nobody can defeat it, and his main style of combat utilizes this high-speed momentum to augment his punches, as well as disorienting his opponents with the excessive springing sounds. At his most powerful, Bellamy can easily break apart bits of a house simply by bouncing off of them. Weapons He was seen using a knife and pistol to brutalize Roshio. History Past Originating from North Blue, Bellamy and Sarkies had read the fairy tale, King of Liars, Noland. They eventually found their crew, earned their respective bounties and journeyed to the Grand Line. Taking notice of their actions and building fame, the Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo approached them and the two pirates allied with him, allowing them to use the Donquixote Pirates' flag. At some point Bellamy and his crew went on the island of Jaya, looking for other powerful pirates to recruit for the "New Age". Skypiea Saga Jaya Arc On the island, another pirate, "Roshio the Executioner", has a conflict with Bellamy in a bar. After Roshio fairly wins against Bellamy in a game of poker, Bellamy falsely accuses him of cheating and smashes Roshio out the bar's top floor window (before knocking Roshio out the window in the manga, Bellamy first stabs him, nailing his hand to the money he was trying to collect, shoots him in the leg and sets him on fire). With this attack, Roshio is defeated, but as his crew tries to carry him off, Bellamy jumps out the window and kills him. Soon after this incident, Luffy, Zoro, and Nami enter the tropical hotel where Bellamy and his crew are. Seeing the three, the owner of the hotel tells the three to get out as the whole hotel was currently reserved for Bellamy and his crew. Just then, the first mate of Bellamy's crew, Sarkies, and a fellow crew member, Lily, come in and tells the owner to throw the three Straw Hats out faster. Seeing this behavior, Luffy ask Nami if he could send Sarkies flying, a request of which that is denied by the navigator. Finding Luffy and his group slightly interesting, Sarkies decides to give them money as if they were worthless beggars. Though Luffy is tempted to accept the offer, Nami is insulted by this act and takes her fellow crew mates out of the hotel without accepting the money. Though the three Straw Hats left the hotel with Sarkies thinking that they were just trash, his fellow crew mates however tell him not to underestimates them and showed him a wanted poster with Luffy's first bounty of 30,000,000. While they do not believes that Luffy could match up to Bellamy and him, Sarkies decides to share this new development to Bellamy. The three Straw Hats decide to stop over at a local tavern. Soon Bellamy steps in to the surprise of the other customers.Bellamy steps into the bar Luffy is at and asks if he is the 30,000,000 Straw Hat Luffy. Other people in the bar gossip about how they cannot believe such a little kid has such a large bounty on his head. Luffy comments about how he has met a lot of huge people today, while Bellamy sits beside him and tells the storekeeper to get him an expensive drink and something Luffy likes. Sarkies and the others barge into the store and kill people so they could sit where they were.The others try not to pay attention. Bellamy tells Luffy to drink up and Luffy says "oh, he's a good guy!" and drinks. Nami and Zoro yell at Luffy to watch out, but it is too late and Bellamy smashes Luffy's head into the counter. Bellamy's crew laugh and the onlookers are shocked. Zoro puts a sword up to Bellamy's neck, furious. Nami tells Zoro to stop since they have not gained any information in the town yet. Luffy gets up and tells Bellamy to get ready. The others cheer on since they like to see fights. Bellamy laughs and says this is a test, not a fight. Nami tells Luffy to wait, and asks the storekeeper about the Sky Island, to everyone's shock. The Straw Hats are confused. The crew is immediately mocked by the mere mention of this island, especially by Bellamy. He tells the Straw Hat crew that legends and dreams such as the sky island are foolish, and that pirates shouldn't be concerned over such nonsense. This comment angers Luffy but not before he decides that a fight over dreams would be meaningless, and reluctantly, he and Zoro refuse to engage in battle. This soon prompts Bellamy and his crew to beat up and humiliate the two. Though Bellamy and his crew give Luffy and Zoro a bit of a thrashing, the Straw Hats maintain their pacifistic disposition until Nami is forced to drag the two out. Later on, Luffy and crew meet up with Montblanc Cricket who, much like Luffy, believes greatly in the legend of the sky island. During the night, as the Straw Hats are on a search in a nearby jungle for a bird that will help them reach the sky island. Bellamy and crew arrive at Cricket's home. Bellamy and crew attack and greatly wound Cricket and his friends. Bellamy admires a golden statue of the South Bird. Montblanc Cricket, bleeding on the ground, states that they have no right to take the gold, but Sarkies questions him and attacks which Masira takes to protect Cricket. Sarkies laughs and says that because they are stronger, they have every right to take the gold from the Saruyama Alliance. Shoujou tells Cricket to run, and unleashes a Wail of Destruction, hurting Bellamy's crew. Sarkies moves to attack him, but Bellamy says to let him take care of it, and Cricket says that the power of the Bane Bane no Mi is going to be used again. Bellamy turns his legs into springs and attacks Shoujou with a Spring Sniper. Cricket tells Shoujou to run, but Bellamy hits Shoujou, knocking him clean through the house of the Saruyama Alliance, leaving him floating in the water. As Cricket thinks about the fun times he had with Shoujou and Masira, Bellamy gets on his ship, telling Cricket to grow up, and that the golden city was all Montblanc Noland's imagination. His crew laughs, and Bellamy states that fantasies never comes true as Cricket continues thinking about Masira and Shoujou telling him that the golden city exists. Suddenly, Cricket tells Bellamy to hold it and lights a cigarette, saying that chickens like Bellamy who cannot even fight dreams should not be lecturing someone on how to be a pirate. Bellamy turns around, asking Cricket what he said. Back at the bar, Bellamy and crew are laughing it up over their recent assault on Montblanc Cricket. Just then, the town drunk rushes in wanted posters and news that Bellamy is in great danger. The two men that he and his crew attacked in the bar are Roronoa Zoro and Monkey D. Luffy, each with a respective bounty of 60,000,000 for Zoro and 100,000,000 for Luffy. Everyone in the bar is shocked, except for Bellamy who arrogantly claims that the wanted posters are forgeries created by the two men in an effort to scare him into giving up in a fight with them (pirates in the past had been known to pull such a scam, only to have the whole thing backfire upon themselves). This causes the bar to calm down, until the enraged call of Luffy shocks them again. Bellamy walks out to see who is calling, until he sees Luffy on a building. When Luffy tells him that Bellamy is to return the stolen gold, Bellamy uses his Bane Bane powers to get up on the roof as well. He tells him that since he stole the gold, it's rightfully his, but Luffy tells him that he's stealing it back. Bellamy walks out to see who is calling, until he sees Luffy on a building. When Luffy tells him that Bellamy is to return the stolen gold, Bellamy uses his Bane Bane powers to get up on the roof as well. He tells him that since he stole the gold, it's rightfully his, but Luffy tells him that he's stealing it back. Bellamy continues to mock Luffy, as the drunkard is more and more distressed, but Sarkies tells him to knock it off, starting to doubt that even Luffy's 30,000,000 bounty was real. Bellamy wonders how Luffy is supposed to fight, or if he's just going to stand around like their last encounter. When Luffy tells him that the last time was different, Bellamy starts off the brawl by using his powers to jump off the building and crack the tower in two. Bellamy mostly shows off his skills with repeated use of his "Spring Snipe" technique, making single bouncing shots toward Luffy. Even with this endless assault, Luffy still does not lift a finger towards Bellamy. After a few more attacks on Luffy, Bellamy readies one more shot using his "Spring Hopper" technique. Bellamy begins ricocheting himself around the town making his bouncing speed quicker and quicker, creating an almost deafening sound of bouncing springs that covers the entire town. While he is powering up his attack, Bellamy endlessly insults Luffy and Cricket over their persistent dreams and ridiculous belief in the sky island which visibly angers Luffy. In one final attack, Bellamy rockets toward Luffy, and with one single hit Luffy smashes Bellamy to the ground, leaving an imprint of his knuckles on the right side of his face, and knocking him completely unconscious. His crew quickly realized that Luffy's wanted posters are indeed the real thing, and ran away. CP9 Saga Long Ring Long Land Arc Later on, Bellamy is seen with an elaborate bandage around his head (presumably because the marred knuckle imprint that Luffy left on him still has not healed) at the end of the Skypiea arc. He and his crew have not left Jaya since Luffy defeated him, and it is presumed that the Bellamy Pirates lost the support of the Pirates that they have recruited that night. Donquixote Doflamingo, a Shichibukai Bellamy swore allegiance to, returns to Jaya and forces Bellamy and his first mate, Sarkies, to fight each other, "as a lesson" for disgracing his flag when Bellamy was beaten by Monkey D. Luffy. Bellamy responds that he can not leave them be because they would eventually reach Doflamingo's position and beg in vain for forgiveness to receive another chance from the Shichibukai. However, Doflamingo shows no mercy by declaring that Bellamy is not needed anymore and manipulated Sarkies to give one final attack at Bellamy, both of them screaming for mercy at the last moment. Doflamingo then departs and leaves the remnants of the crew to scream in terror. Despite this, Bellamy survives. Timeskip After he was defeated he visited Skypiea where he brought back a golden pillar which he donated it to Doflamingo. During his visit to the sky island, he lost his crewmates and now he is focused on joining the Doflamingo's crew by winning in the colosseum. Pirate Alliance Saga Dressrosa Arc Bellamy is revealed to be a contestant in the Corrida Colosseum to compete for a leadership position in the Donquixote Family. He is first seen somewhere at the Colosseum choking on someone's balls. Major Battles * Bellamy vs. Roshio * Bellamy Pirates vs. Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro * Bellamy Pirates vs. Montblanc Cricket, Masira, and Shoujou * Bellamy vs. Monkey D. Luffy * Bellamy vs. Sarkies (while being controlled by Donquixote Doflamingo) Anime and Manga Differences The scene wherein Bellamy accuses Roshio of cheating is different in both the manga and the anime versions: Originally in the manga, when Roshio attempts to take his winnings, Bellamy stabs Roshio's hand with a knife. After asking Sarkies if he saw that Roshio cheated, Bellamy then shoots Roshio in the leg and hits him with a bottle filled with alcohol. With Roshio covered in alcohol, Sarkies throws a lighted match at him and sets him ablaze. The ignition throws Roshio out the window. In the anime, the scene is toned down due to its violent nature. When Roshio attempts to take his winnings, Bellamy grabs Roshio's arm and crushes it as Roshio denies that he cheated. Later after asking Sarkies if he saw Roshio cheat, Bellamy shoots Roshio several times and kicks him out the window. Manga/Anime influences Bellamy gets his name from Samuel Bellamy. Samuel Bellamy was a real pirate who sailed the seas in the early 1700s. Trivia * The conflict in the bar between Luffy, Zoro, and Bellamy can be compared to the earlier "fight" between Shanks and Higuma. Just as Shanks also chose not to fight against Higuma, Luffy chooses to do nothing against Bellamy. This is most likely because of the fact that there was nothing Bellamy and his crew could do to actually compel Luffy and Zoro to take their abuses seriously enough to fight back, at least until they attacked their other defenseless friends, Montblanc Cricket and his "sons". * Bellamy makes a cameo in One Piece Grand Battle 3 in the Jaya Stage. If he is hit, he starts to use the Spring Hopper attack on the entire area. * In One Piece Unlimited Cruise Bellamy is used as one of Doflamingo's special attacks. References Site Navigation ca:Bellamy de:Bellamy fr:Bellamy zh:鬣狗貝拉密 Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirate Captains Category:Bellamy Pirates Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:North Blue Characters Category:Jaya Characters Category:Skypiea Saga Antagonists